


Wonder Woman & Starfire - Part 1

by Ghost0



Series: The Sex Zone [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: This piece contains fute on female sexWith a certain Tamaranean cycle about to start, Starfire proposes an arrangement to Wonder Woman (no specific continuity from the comics is applied, basically an Elseworlds tale)
Series: The Sex Zone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105199
Kudos: 2





	Wonder Woman & Starfire - Part 1

Diana brought her shield up to block the bullets aimed at her. She lunged forward, the ground where she once stood cracked. One by one she took down all the armed bank robbers trying to flee the police. A couple of cars followed her for back up but came to a stop once they saw she had round them all up. The golden lasso was wrapped around all of them and made them confess to their crime and how they did it to the proper authorities. Once they were handcuffed, she released them from her lasso.

“Thanks for gathering all of them up Wonder Woman.” One of the caps tipped his cap to her as she walked by.

She smiled at the young officer. “No need to thank me, officer. I’m happy to assist whenever needed.” She jumped up from the ground and flew through the air. After a few minutes, she just floated in the air and looked down at the city. The wind made her air wave to the side, her armor gleaming when the sunlight hit it. There didn’t seem to be any ongoing crimes that needed her help for the time being. She flew downward and made her way to her apartment. Her entrance was quiet, not wanting anyone to notice her as she snuck back into her home from the balcony. She closed the blinds once inside and began to change out of her armor. Her earpiece for communication with Justice League members started to ring. The light glowing from the device was green, meaning that it wasn’t league related but rather a casual call. Her hand grabbed it and she put it in her ear, turning it on. “This is Diana. Who am I speaking to?”

“Hello! This is Starfire! I don’t believe we have had the chance to meet face to face.”

“Oh yes. It is a surprise to hear from you, but a pleasant one.” Diana looked through her closet to find an outfit to wear. Starfire was a more recent recruit, a former leader of the Titans. “Is there something I can help you out with?”

“Well, there is a reason why I called you. But would it be all right if we meet up somewhere? I’m afraid there aren’t a lot of places where others aren’t thrown off by the natural skin tone of my people.”

Diana reached a hand to grab an outfit hanging from a hanger. “There is a meeting lounge in the Justice League headquarters that is reserved only for heroes. I can’t guarantee if we will be the only ones there, but I’m sure we can have some privacy there. I can meet you there in thirty minutes.” The alien princess agreed before hanging up. The Amazon buttoned up her dark blue dress shirt and tucked it into her black dress pants. As she prepared, she wondered a little in regards to what kind of question the young woman might want to ask her. But seeing as there was no urgency in her tone Diana ultimately pushed it to the back of her mind. She sat down to put on her heels before going over to the JL base.

The building that served as the main base of operations for the team also contained a small museum area for the public to enter. It was a small part of the building. There had been times when the base was at high risk of being invaded by an enemy, and the topic of if that part of the building should remain operational has been debated. But it was insisted by Clark that it should still be open to the people. Bruce then made adjustments to the base layout, relocating all of the technology and tools needed for the Justice League below the actual building. He somehow even managed to get certain press outlets to announce that the team had found a new confidential base location to work out from in order to stop people from targeting that location. But parts of building above ground are still only accessible to the superheroes such as the lounge. Diana went in through the secret entrance of the building that would allow her direct access to the lounge. There did seem to be a few people here. A place where if they wanted to, heroes could come in their civilian identity but still keep their alter egos secret from the general public. She recognized a couple people such as Carter and Kendra, waving back as they noticed her and briefly exchanged silent greetings. The warrior found a small table off to the side and sat down in one of the chairs. She brought her phone out and looked at recently posted news alerts and articles. Only a few minutes had passed until Diana noticed the young orange woman come into the lounge.

For some reason Diana never realized that Starfire was one of the heroes who simply didn’t really have a civilian identity. Or if she did, she felt more comfortable wearing her crime fighting outfit. A large part of her legs were covered in skintight material that also seemed to serve as durable footwear. Most of it was purple, with a little bit of silver at the top and on the knees. Her thighs were bare, same for her biceps, her fingers and entire head. Long dark red hair hung from her head, going as far as her lower back. Her arms had sleeves similar to her legs. Purple colored that covered her forearms and most of her hands. Her entire chest was covered in the same material. Her front was mainly silver in color, but purple was on the side of her body and on the bottom closest to her hips. Starfire’s eyes were green instead of white, but she had dark pupils that appeared to be the same as a regular human. She smiled as she saw Diana sitting at her table and walked over. She stopped herself from pulling out the chair, holding her hands in front of her and bowing. “It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that.” She shook her head and gave a surprised smile and look. Diana extended her hand towards the other chair. “No one is above anyone else.” She told the alien woman as she sat down across from her.

“My apologies…Diana.” Starfire gave Diana a look, as if to ask if it is all right to call her by that name. A nod of confirmation put her at ease. “I still am getting used to working alongside some of the most recognized heroes on this planet. I believe an appropriate term would be star struck, if I understand that term correctly.”

“I believe you do. And don’t worry about it.” Diana answered. “Other than that, how have you been?”

Starfire gave a smile. “I have been well, for the most part. All though, I have recently ended my relationship with Nightwing.”

“Any particular reason?”

Starfire’s smile left, but she didn’t seem to show any outward sign of sadness. “We had a burning passion for each other. However, I have to come to realize his passion to help the city of Gotham burns even brighter. I have no issue with the city that has formed the man I have loved for some time. But it has seemed as if his dedication to helping others has pulled him further away from his personal life. Which has unfortunately affected our relationship.”

Diana put her phone away and nodded in understanding. “It is a tough balance to maintain. But I believe that if you are with the right person, it will be easy.”

Starfire pulled closer to the table and rested her folded hands on top. “My recently ended relationship is somewhat related to what I have to talk to you about. I am about to begin a cycle unique to my people that, as best translated to your Earth language English, is named spontaneous mating.”

Diana raised an eyebrow at the final word. “Can you…explain what that means?”

“Every Tamaranean goes through a cycle, once every year in Earth time, where for a short period we seek out a partner to mate with. Not for the purpose of creating children. Our bodies temporarily make our bodies sterile in order to have intercourse as many times as possible.” Starfire paused for a moment and pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder. “The cycle lasts roughly a few days if we are going by the time measurements of Earth.”

“I’m sorry, but I am confused as to how you want me to be a part of this?” Diana admitted to herself that was a lie, she had a good idea. But she needed to be sure before she says anything else.

The alien straightened her posture and looked slightly downwards at first. “Well, every Tamaranean is born with both sets of reproductive systems. Our bodies naturally change to eventually favor one over the other, but we possess the ability to use both if we want. Every Tamaranean explores both reproductive systems during this cycle. Nightwing was understanding and would make an effort to be around during this time. But I felt that he wasn’t completely comfortable with some of the positions explored. I was hoping that a female partner might be more willing. I came to ask if you would be comfortable with being my mating partner for this cycle.” 

Starfire looked a little nervously at the woman sitting across from her. Diana tried to keep her face neutral as she thought it over. The reveal of how Starfire’s body worked and its physiology wasn’t really that surprising. Something she quickly found herself accepting. But the proposal of having sex with seemingly multiple times over a short period threw her off. She pressed her lips together as she thought it over. Her eyes looked up to meet Starfire. “I assume then that during these next few days, this spontaneous mating you call it would be the only thing you will be capable of focusing on.”

“It would prevent us from going out in public to do anything for any significant amount of time.” She admitted. “It can be controlled to an extent, but not for very long.”

Diana thought for a little longer. She found herself surprised to give her the answer the alien was looking for. “Very well. But I ask that you move in with me for the time being. When do you think this will start?”

There was a spark in Starfire’s eyes, a big smile spreading across her admittedly gorgeous face. “Of course! I would say later this evening. I am grateful that you decided to help me during this cycle!”

Diana gave a small smile herself. “I am capable of separating the emotional from the physical when it comes to sex. No matter how intense it might get.”

Starfire took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I am happy with the arrangement.” The two of them stayed in the lounge for a little longer, with Diana getting to know the young woman a little more. Trying to subtlety get a little more comfortable with her prior to the cycle and to get a better understanding of how it works.

******

The sun was halfway past the horizon, the light of day slowly disappearing with it. Diana stepped out to grab some last minute groceries. When she walked back into her large apartment, she saw light coming from under the door on the right. It looked like Starfire was currently using the restroom. The Amazon walked past the bathroom door and brought her bag to the kitchen island. The bag was set down and she started to sort through it. Diana currently had earphones in and was listening to some music. Which explains why she didn’t hear the bathroom door open or hear Starfire slowly walk across the floor towards the warrior. If she had listened to those sounds, she would know that the cycle had started and has already gotten the best of the alien princess.

When Diana felt something grab her from behind, she had to fight back her instinct to turn around and fight. But it only took her a millisecond to remind herself that Starfire was in her apartment and the reason why she was. But it was still a surprise to feel her lips kiss the back of her neck, to feel her hands rip open her dress shirt and grope her breasts over her black bra. The Amazon’s hands reached down to grab onto the edge of the island countertop. She closed her eyes and forced her body to relax her muscles and to lower her guard. Once she did, she found herself being sensitive to the way Starfire kissed and held her body. The orange woman pressed her entire body against Diana’s back. That was when she felt the appendage Starfire already possessed come out of her body and press itself in between the cheeks of her still clothed ass. One of the alien’s hands moved down Diana’s stomach and slid into her pants. A couple of her fingers rubbed and played with Diana’s clit, forcing the warrior to fight back a whine of pleasure and sensitivity. She could feel that Starfire has yet to completely harden. Even though she tried to reach back to stroke it for her, Starfire grabbed her hand and pushed it back to where it was. Whatever happens next was going to be her decision. The woman that took charge and was overwhelmed by physical attraction for Diana. And truth be told, there was a scent that Starfire’s body was creating that stirred up feelings of lust for the young alien princess with exotic skin and hypnotizing eyes.

Starfire grabbed Diana’s shirt and pulled it down her arms and tossed it aside. Then she got on her knees and grabbed onto Diana’s pants, pulling them down until they were wrapped around her ankles. The warrior’s ass cheeks were spread open so that Starfire could bury her face deep into her thick and firm ass. Diana bit her lower lip, leaning forward until her still covered breasts pressed down on the countertop. She could feel Starfire’s tongue penetrate her asshole, one she herself never used for the act of sex before. It was sensitive and sent jolts of surprise through her body. But while there was touch of pain, she found it to be surprisingly pleasurable. The nails of the alien dug into her ass cheeks and left scratch marks. Her tongue swirled around inside Diana’s ass, darting back and forth every once in a while. The taste of Diana’s body increased the redhead’s lust, sending more blood to course through her now present shaft. It grew in length and hardened itself as the seconds turned into minutes. She was not satisfied until every inch of her tongue got a chance experience the taste of the warrior’s ass. Only then did she find her shaft fully erect., throbbing in anticipation and impatience.

Her body left the ground, standing up and rubbing Diana’s thick ass. “Thank you, your majesty, for letting me give pleasure to your wonderful ass.” She giggled and slapped Diana’s ass. The brunette found herself smiling as she felt the impact of the alien’s hand. “It was exquisite. In fact, I have decided that the hole that I tasted shall be the first one that I allow myself to enter.” Another slap from her hand made Diana’s ass jiggle. “But I would love for you to tell me how much you would like that to happen.”

“I want you inside me. Yes, I want that very much.” It was during their discussion earlier today that she was debriefed on the moods Starfire would go through. If she expresses a more dominant attitude, such as now, it would be best to allow her the full control that she wants.

Diana bit her lower lip when she was slapped a couple more times. “Can you say it like you mean it?” The Amazon got the feeling Starfire might have underplayed how dominant she might get. But it was something she was prepared for nonetheless.

“Yes! Starfire, penetrate me!” The alien smiled wide and just started to spank Diana’s ass repeatedly. “Fuck me Starfire! Dominate me, I beg you!” The spanking continued for a while longer, Diana moaning and whining. It wasn’t pain she couldn’t handle. But it was a different kind of pain, a far cry from having to endure a seismic punch on the battlefield. It was the kind of pain that crated a sharp sense of pleasure. It shoots throughout her nervous system, making Diana call out for more despite the red handprint slowly forming on her thick ass. But finally, her ass stopped jiggling. At least long enough for the alien standing over her to reposition herself. Her cheeks were spread open and held apart. She heard Starfire spit, felt the warm saliva enter her asshole. Pushed in and spread around by her dominant partner’s fingers. Then the head of the shaft pressed itself against the entrance, forcing itself all the way inside Diana’s ass until every inch of Starfire’s firm and thick cock was inside.

The alien princess grabbed onto the hips of the Amazon Princess. The grip helped her pull herself back into her submissive partner every time she had to pull backwards. Her thrusts were not as fast as Diana thought they would be. But the force, the power she felt whenever Starfire slammed herself against her and made her ass jiggle once again...it caused her to moan with her mouth partially open. Diana pressed her hands down on the counter, her face turned to the side. She moved slightly back in forth in tune with Starfire’s movements. The throbbing of her alien cock sent a tingle up her spine, electricity coursing through her nervous system. Her moans grew louder as Starfire suddenly became more forceful in her thrusts, gaining more speed in her movements. The sound of their bodies slapping together rang out in the empty apartment. The alien princess let out a noise that was part laugh and part sigh of relief at the moment she climaxed inside Wonder Woman. Her asshole became warm. She could feel it fill up with Starfire’s bodily fluids, her cock throbbing hard within her clenched body. Even though the climax was still occurring, Starfire continued to thrust a few more times. A little bit of cum dripped out whenever she would move backwards. It slowly ran down the inside of Diana’s thighs. More came out once Starfire fully pulled her erect cock out of her asshole.

A hand reached out and grabbed onto Diana’s hair, pulling her off of the counter. She was warned a bit that it might take a couple of climaxes before a single mating session was over. But she was still a bit surprised that the young exotic woman still wanted more. She was turned around, facing Starfire. It was no secret that the Tamaranean didn’t feel ashamed of wearing an outfit that left little to the imagination. But it was a different experience to actually see her figure completely free of constricting clothing. Her beautiful orange skin seemed to almost glow. Her breasts hung gracefully from her chest, the nipples hard and pointed. The curves of her body drew her eyes to her waist and everything below it. She had similar thick and muscular thighs and legs, but the focus is on the alien’s erect shaft. It almost looked as if it was emerging from Starfire’s vaginal opening. But a more focused look noticed that it came from right in front of the alien’s opening in between her legs. It was an appendage that had decent thickness. Diana could tell that one hand would be able to wrap around it, but just barely. The length, at a first glance, was under a foot long. Shy by maybe a few inches. But that didn’t mean it was unimpressive. Warm, white cum covered the entire length as it fully extended and pointed right at her.

The alien’s eyes appeared different. There was an odd look within her green eyes. Almost as if the pupils had been blurred slightly, out of focus and faint. But the green surrounding the pupils were brighter than they were before. Of that she was certain. Starfire smirked as she brought her hands up to hold Diana’s face. “Did you enjoy the act of anal penetration?” The Amazon quickly and confidently nodded. Starfire’s thumb rubbed back and forth on Diana’s cheek. “Good. I think the best way to show your appreciation is to clean my member.” Without being explicitly told to, Diana got down on her knees and brought her face down right in front of the erect member. Her hands grabbed onto her partner’s orange thighs as she started to slowly lick the length from bottom to top. From this position, Diana was able to take in more of the aroma that Starfire’s body was creating. It was a scent that helped relax the tension in her muscles, sent a message of warm invitation to the strong Amazon woman. The taste of Starfire’s cum had a certain sharp spice to it, which took her by surprise. But she found its taste to be lovely because of that sharp flavor. As for the erection itself, it was surprisingly sweet underneath the cum covering its length. She tasted it as she continued to lick the cum off of Starfire’s member, wrapping her lips around the side of it to suck on it. That seemed to get her partner to giggle a little, running her hands through her long red hair. Finally, Diana got around to wrapping her red lips around the head and moved her head back and forth. Sweetness overwhelmed her taste buds and she wanted more of it. Starfire’s hands pressed against her own lower back as she looked down and watched the Amazon use her mouth to bring pleasure. The entire length was able to enter her mouth, her lips touching the base of Starfire’s cock. The cum was finally off of her shaft, but it now sported a thin coat of Diana’s saliva. A thin trail connected Diana’s mouth to the head of Starfire’s cock after she fully pulled away. 

Starfire’s hands grabbed Diana’s and she beckoned the brunette to stand back up. Her hand grabbed onto the back of the warrior’s head, her fingers intertwined with the black hair. She was pulled close and the two kissed, the first contact between their lips. They were soft to the touch, hungry to connect with the lips of another and to make a connection. Diana happily kissed back, pushing her tongue forward into Starfire’s wet mouth. Her tongue lunged at hers and wrapped itself around Diana’s. The women moaned in pleasure, their first kiss intense and full of lust for the other. The alien’s other hand reached down and squeezed the ass cheek that still had her red handprint on it. Diana’s hands grabbed tightly onto Starfire’s waist and pulled her closer, her shaft pressed against the inside of one of her thighs. The Tamaranean bit and pulled on Diana’s lower lip, shooting her a look of naughty playfulness. But Diana forced their lips to connect again, jumping off the ground and wrapping her legs around her partner’s body. Now both of Starfire’s hands grabbed and squeezed Diana’s firm ass to support her. She carried the warrior into the other room and tossed her onto the bed, landing on her back while the alien crawled onto the mattress and on top of her lover.

Diana tried to grab onto Starfire’s back, to leave scratch marks that would be underneath her red hair. But she grabbed Diana’s wrists and pinned them to the side of her body. Starfire’s mouth found one of Diana’s luscious breasts and sucked on her tit. The suction and pressure made the brunette bite her lower lip. Then she felt her lover’s teeth start to bit on her nipple, twisting and pulling on it. A whine escaped Diana’s lips, her body rubbing and grinding against Starfire’s. It stopped when she felt her dominant partner pull herself forward and quickly penetrated Diana’s vaginal opening. A smile of delight spread across the pinned woman’s face, her legs wrapped themselves around Starfire’s waist. Her body endured the power of a series of quick thrusts while the redhead alternated between Diana’s breasts. Biting down as hard as she could, lightly torturing the Amazon’s sensitive nipples with her sharp teeth. Diana’s mouth hung open once again as a moan escaped her. One for every thrust that brought her lover’s body slamming against her own. The bed began to rock underneath the alien’s forceful thrusts. Her heart was racing within her chest, excitement filling every inch in her veins. Starfire lost interest in her partner’s luscious breasts and came up to the neck and shoulders. Her soft kisses served as a contrast to the hard penetration currently taking place. Diana’s cunt begged for more of Starfire every time she had to partially pull back out. Only satisfied and happy again when she pushed forward and every inch entered the warrior’s opening. The princess bit down hard into Diana’s shoulder as soon as she began to increase her speed. Diana found herself already cumming, burst of bodily fluid escaping through the same hole that was being used by her lover. It dripped and poured out and down onto the sheets beneath her body. But her biggest release happened when Starfire attained her second orgasm.

Starfire bit down as hard as she could into Diana’s shoulder. Her cock throbbed intensely inside of Diana’s pussy as her body released a second wave of cum. Diana arched her body upward into Starfire, the best she could as her hands were pinned and her legs were already wrapped around her partner. The alien’s eyes were closed and Diana’s rolled backward as her body continued to release a few last squirts and burst of bodily fluid. It took a few long moments before the physical ecstasy of the climax finally started to die down. The brunette was unsure of what the redhead would do next following this second orgasm. But the movement of her body showed that she was trying to find a spot to lie down on the bed. But her tight grip wrapping around Diana indicated she didn’t want her to go anywhere. Her arms wrapped around her body, her hands firmly gripping the Amazon’s bitten and luscious breasts. One of Starfire’s legs wrapped Diana. Her body was firmly pressed against Diana’s. The shaft slowly retracted back into Starfire’s body as the alien finally relaxed and fell into a slumber. The physical joy and excitement Diana experienced was enough to leave her feeling tired as well. Her eyes slowly closed, letting the warmth of her lover’s body wrap itself around her as she as well began to sleep.


End file.
